Along with rapid development of display technologies, display panels are developed increasingly towards a trend of high integration and low cost. A Gate-Driver on Array (GOA) technology includes that a gate driving circuit is directly integrated on an array substrate of a display apparatus through a photolithography process. A GOA circuit generally includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and each shift register corresponds to a gate line corresponding to one row of pixels (e.g., each shift register provides a scanning driving signal to a gate line corresponding to one row of pixels), so as to implement scanning driving on the display panel. Such an integration technology can save spaces of a bonding region and a fan-out region of a gate Integrated Circuit (IC) so as to achieve a narrow frame of the display panel, and meanwhile, can reduce product cost and improve a yield rate of the products.